


My Robot Did What Again???

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Haig, Life Model Decoys, Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: May pulled out her laptop, and locked the door. Plugging in the hard drive, and entered easily with a single tap on the space bar. Taking a deep breath, May watched as her robots eyes opened, and Doctor Radcliff looked into them. "You are perfect, agent May. Now, go." Black swirled on the screen, and she watched as her fake walked around Base, lived life as she herself, Melinda May would have.





	My Robot Did What Again???

May glared at Fitz. "I said, give me the hard drive."

"But... I dont-" Fitz gripped the hard drive in his hand, and looked back at May.

"Fitz." Was all May needed to say before the scientist handed it over.

May turned, and retreated to her bunk... Well, her and Coulson's bunk. After the framework ordeal, he had hardly never left her side, up to the point of him sleeping outside her bunk door the first night until May opened the door and he fell in. (He shouldn't have been leaning on her door) But he had moved in, and she had snuck away during one of his meetings. Turns out that meeting the president of the United States of America wasn't as exciting as it sounded.

May pulled out her laptop, and locked the door. Plugging in the hard drive, and entered easily with a single tap on the space bar. Taking a deep breath, May watched as her robots eyes opened, and Doctor Radcliff looked into them. "You are perfect, agent May. Now, go." Black swirled on the screen, and she watched as her fake walked around Base, lived life as she herself, Melinda May would have. 

Skipping the unimportant parts, May finally came to a scene in a library, where the dark hold was being hidden. 

"I never read Ulysses." Coulson's voice came through the speakers. "I always wanted to take a month off, go to Ireland, read it in pubs." He scoffed. "Someday."

"Maybe we should go together.' her own voice answered. May -real May- cursed Radcliffe's work down to the perfect reproduction of her voice.

"Yeah." Coulson said, and RoboMay looked up at Phil. "But it's a little nerdy." He told her robot.

"Did you mean it when you said... You were ready for whatever comes next?" Her voice asked. May couldn't tear her eyes from the screen.

Phil gave the tiniest nod, and less then a couple seconds later, RoboMay's eyes closed and May guessed quite easily what the heck had just happened. 

"We got company!!!" A foreign voice said.

The Maybot open her eyes, and May could make out Phil's hands on her.

Why didn't he just tell her he had kissed her fake in the station???

-:x:-

"Have you seen May?" Daisy jogged up to Coulson, who shook his head. "She's either training or in our room."

Daisy made a noise kind of like a swallowed cough, and smirked at him.

"Mom and Dad are-"

"Really Daisy?"

"Anyway, where's May?" Daisy repeated.

"I'll go find her."

-:x:-

May actually teared up when her robot pulled a gun on Phil, took the darkhold, and brought it back to Radcliff.

She skipped more, and saw snow through a window. "I have many memories of snow." She heard her fake say.

Phil's voice came, and they talked, with him showing his clear arm. No synthetic arm. This was an LMD. Not Phil, who explained who he really was.

"Are you saying... That.. we could be... together?" RoboMay asked. 

"I'm saying... That in the framework, we already are."

And then May cried. She, SHIELD's most leathal agent, the Cavalry, who struck fear into the souls of younger agents, cried.

"May?" Phil knocked on the door.

May shoved her laptop under the blankets, wiped her eyes, and answered, "come in."

"Uh, it's locked. Are you okay?"

"Im fine." May got up, fixed the blanket where the laptop's corner showed, and unlocked the door. 

"You do know that 'im fine' almost always means that the person is not fine, right?"

"Yeah." May said, letting him in.

'whats wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Tell you what?" He waited for clarification.

"What happened in the library." May looked at him, and watched Phil go a little pale, then blush. 

"Because I didn't want to hurt you."

"There's more." May prompted.

"That's it." He said.

"Truth. Now. Spill." She told him. "Or I'll assume you prefer my fake over the real me."

"I didn't want you to think I was stupid for not recodnizing that it wasn't you. But in my defense, Radcliff did a darn good job re-"

"I only care about the first sentence about of your mouth." May almost growled.

Phil sat down on the bed, and May inwardly winced, because he felt the laptop inder the covers.

"You knew." He said.

"Yup" May answered, popping the 'p'.

Coulson sighed, and pulled it out. "What's this? It wasn't in mine."

"Apparently your LMD said that we could have been together in the framework. Me? I'm not so sure. But I would like to hear your opinion, Phil."

"It was right." He spit out.

"The LMD?"

"Yes. Radcliff said that our robots carried all of our memories, dreams and desires." He paused. "so everything that the robots did is exactly what we would have done, except for Radcliff's extra programming."

"You wanted us to be together." May studied his expression. Not exactly guilt, not exactly sadness, not exactly a longing look, but something in between.

"Yes."

"Good, because I was not about to answer that question with a 'no'." May told him.

Phil's face lit up. "So..."

"Great, now that we are dating, go get new Haig."

"Huh?"

"New Haig." May said. "That's what went first, that's what you do first."

"We're dating!?"

"Yup."


End file.
